The Sad Side of Chlerek
by He's My Unrequited Love98
Summary: Ok I changed this, it used to be called When your gone but i turned it into a collection of one-shots that have sad song in them, they are all going to be sad
1. When your gone

**AUTHORS NOTE: Really sad! Maybe a three shot…? Not sure yet**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DP**

_I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<em>

The voice drew my attention, it was like an angel. It was my 22 birthday and Simon took me out to the bar

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<em>

I recognized the voice, it was so sweet and soft; it was the voice that reassured me I wasn't a monster everyday for three years until I pushed her away. I looked at Simon but he was watching her, not meeting my accusing eyes.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>

The voice gained strength, almost as if she was pointing it out to me.

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<em>

Her voice was powerful, not like anything I remembered, her voice was always timid and she would never _dream_ of getting on a stage to sing in front of even _twenty _people let alone fifty. She changed so much. Maybe a little too much…?

_When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<em>

She looked sad and her eyes were watering.

_I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<em>

She had a small smile on her face but it quickly vanished when she locked her blue eyes on my green.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>

Her voice was really strong, even as a tear ran down her face, she still held strong.

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<em>

_When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<em>

The tears were running down her face as she sung, her voice getting louder.

_We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul<br>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

She was singing more loudly and stronger than I've ever heard her before.

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<em>

She quieted and the tears slowed, but they were still there.

_When you're gone  
>All the words I need to hear will always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<em>

One last tear ran down her face, dripped off her chin, and hit the ground.

She quickly got off the stage and ran out the back door.

**You like? R&R**


	2. Slipped away

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY! Sorry people, I haven't updated in FOREVER, but rest assured, I'm not dead :) though sometimes I wish I was…**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**PART 2**

We left after the song, climbing into his blue Mercedes Benz; he refused to meet my accusing glare. He put on a CD and the car was filled with sad music.

_Nana, nanana, nana  
>I miss you, miss you so bad<br>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

It was Chloe's voice again, it pained me how I just saw her and didn't bother to do anything. I asked, "Why? Why must you- j-just, just why?"

"I don't know what you mean he said innocently staring out to the road.

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly  
>The day you slipped away<br>Was the day I found it won't be the same_

I knew I hurt her, I regret my decision whole heartedly.

_Nana, nanana, nana  
>I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand<br>I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't_

"Simon…" He didn't answer.

_I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly  
>The day you slipped away<br>Was the day I found it won't be the same_

"Simon, what's done is done, I can't change that.

_I've had my wake up, won't you wake up  
>I keep asking why?<br>And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it  
>It happened you passed by<em>

"But you can Derek; I know she will forgive you." He smiled a sad smile at me.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somewhere I can't bring you back_

But you can bring me back Chloe…

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somehow you're not coming back_

"Simon… turn the car around, I need to see her; I have to apologize."

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>Nana, nanana, nana  
>I miss you<em>

A blazing smile broke out on his face, "As you say so." He spun the car around and was speeding back to the bar; I hope we make it in time…


End file.
